Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Classes
Shattered Pixel Dungeon retains the same classes as the original vanilla Pixel Dungeon, but many of the classes have received balance overhauls, some minor, and some very major. This page contains the new or modified traits unique to the classes in Shattered PD... for the rest of the information about certain classes, it's beneficial to also view the corresponding "Hero/ine" page to see the traits of each class being carried over from Pixel Dungeon. Classes Rogue Rogues now start with the Cloak of Shadows instead of a Ring of Shadows (which has been removed from the game). * Freerunner - Freerunners now receive a further movement speed boost when under the effect of invisible. Mage Mages no longer start with the Knuckleduster, and instead have a unique Mage's Staff as their initial melee weapon. The staff can be imbued with the powers of any identified wand the Mage has in his possession, which provides the Mage's staff with the magical bolts of the imbued wand. When imbued, the staff will emit particles at the end that align with the wand that is imbued. However, while this lets the Mage focus upgrades on his staff and allow flexibility by indirectly applying those charges to wands found later in the dungeon, the wand that is imbued will be destroyed in the process. Wands themselves can no longer be equipped as melee weapons. Also, the staff is treated as a tier-1 melee weapon with poor base stats, making it a poor solution for a majority of the Mage's damage. Mages can also identify the total number of charges a wand has after using it once, and now identify the Scroll of Upgrade on pickup, instead of the Scroll of Identify. * Battlemage - Imbuing wands into their staff will add special effects to its melee properties (imitating the enchantments on weapons). Battlemages also still gain charges into their staff via melee. Since the staff is classified as a melee weapon, it can be enchanted by a Scroll of Magical Infusion, allowing for two effects to proc on each hit. * Warlock - Instead of consuming a soul for hunger and HP, a Warlock will need to mark a target by damaging it with a wand or casting a spell from the staff. Once marked, an enemy will restore hunger and HP from taking physical damage from the Warlock, Mirror images, or other enemies. Huntress Huntresses are now capable of recovering one thrown item that hits their target when said target is defeated, making stacked ranged weaponry a longer lasting, more viable use of inventory space than before. They also no longer start with 15 heath points but do not gain more heath from Dewdrops anymore. (They start with the normal 20 heath now.) Warrior Warriors now start with a broken warriors seal which can be affixed to armor. It starts out on the Cloth Armor. The seal gives bonus health scaling with the level of the armor it is affixed on. Warriors now start with the Potion of Healing identified. Warriors cannot reforge their Short Sword anymore. The subclasses of the Warrior have been slightly reworked: * Gladiator - Instead of getting bonus damage with combos, Gladiators now get combo finishers, which normally use up your combo to deal a guaranteed - hit attack with special effects. At a 2 hit combo, Gladiators can Clobber, making the enemy dizzy and knocking it back 1 cell. At a 4 hit combo, they can Cleave, which does bonus damage and doesn't end the combo if it kills. At a 6 hit combo, they can Crush, which does a lot of damage. * Berserker - Berserkers now have their damage scale as they lose health, instead of a flat 50 bonus at 50 health. In addition, they can now ignore death, being able to survive dropping to 0 HP as long as the broken seal is attached to the armor that's being worn. When that happens, about half of his max health becomes shielding that will deplete over time, and his damage output will be 200 . If he isn't healed before the shielding reaches 0, he will die. If the Berserker is healed in time, he will become exhausted. While exhausted, he will only be able to do 20 damage for 40 turns. After that, he begins to recover. His damage output scales with his health again while recovering however, if his health reaches 0 again, he will die. He will be able to refuse death again when 3 exp levels are gained. History Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon